Connectors often includes coaxial contacts to carry high frequency signals (e.g. over 1 MHz). One design uses long pin-and-socket contacts to assure good electrical engagement between the mating contacts. This kind of contact arrangement requires that one contact be inserted deeply within the other, which is a disadvantage in many applications. Also, the insertion of one contact deeply into another can alter the characteristic impedance along the contacts and result in losses.
A contact arrangement for connector that include at least one set of coaxial contacts, which enabled mating with only a short distance of movement of one contact into the other one, and which enabled close control of the characteristic impedance along the connector, would be of value.